Autumn Air
by Royal Gryphon
Summary: A snapshot of time with Harry and Ginny. Harry's 5th year, a moment in time that Harry allows himself to think of a future past the present struggles and he shares his ideas with Ginny.


A/N: First story and from a prompt on Hogwarts Online, be kind and tell me what you think

Disclaimer: A world in which i would love to live but I did not create it that was JKR, also there is a quote in here with an unknown auther it was part of the prompt, i cant claim it either.

Harry was taking a much needed break. It was Saturday in the middle of October and Harry had just finished his homework which had been piling up a lot this year. The professors kept saying it was to help get ready for the O.W.L.'s but Harry believed it was simply to wear out the students before they could get to the tests.

So to relax Harry had decided to go for a walk outside. He had always loved fall, the colors amazed him with all their vibrancy, the weather was cool but not cold, and best of all the start of the season signified going back to school. Now back at school for more then a month, Harry was already becoming tired of the year, Umbridge being a very unpleasant person was not helping. Though Ginny was, she was a Godsend helping to keep him calm and encouraging him.

Today, Saturday the 14th, Harry wanted a break he was working hard all week and was finally done; unfortunately his friends and girlfriend were all still busy.

"I'm done!" Harry rejoiced. He was in the common room and just finished an essay for Professor Sinistra, about the Greek zodiac and how it is often read incorrectly with only twelve signs instead of the correct thirteen.

Hermione then said to Harry, "Good for you, now go somewhere else." It was not meant to be mean but it didn't sound very kind either. Harry thought that Hermione must be stressed with all the homework too, as she rarely sounded so cross.

Harry feeling a little put out that he was not wanted said, "Okay I'm going for a walk ill be back for dinner." "Okay, Harry," Ron replied, he also sounded annoyed but it seemed to be at the homework not Harry.

Knowing Ginny was still working in the library he decided to go walking by himself. He went upstairs to get his light cloak as it was starting to get chilly out, and headed outside.

When he got outside he had to stop for a minute to take in all the colors, just looking at the Forbidden Forest showed so many beautiful hues ranging from the dark greens of the oaks still yet to lose their leaves to the myriad of others making the forest look afire. Seeing all the colors he wanted to get closer, further into the crisp briskness of autumn. He started to walk .around the lake, it was a very peaceful walk and great for thinking.

The changes in the seasons made Harry start thinking about changes in other places, things like the fact that Voldemort was now back and how things would turn out. He tried not to concentrate on it but he knew that Voldemort would come for him again to finish the job, and Harry didn't know how many more times he would get lucky and escape. He knew he was pushing it already having faced him at least four times, five if you count in the forest his first year, not to mention having him in the school the whole of that year.

Trying to distract himself, Harry started to think about what life would be like if Voldemort had died all those years ago. Needless to say, these were much more pleasant thoughts. Harry imagined not having to return to the Dursleys every year. Maybe he could have went to live with Sirius after third year, or maybe go to live with the Weasleys at the Burrow.

Thinking of the future Harry started to imagine what he wanted in life after Hogwarts. He knew it was wishful thinking but, who doesn't deserve a few dreams even if they are unrealistic right? He thought of who he wanted to spend his life with and realized there was only one he could think of, Ginny. He could not imagine his life with any other. He tried to think of others because he knew young relationships rarely lasted, so he tried to think of Cho or maybe someone like Susan Bones but no he couldn't picture it, no images came to mind except when thinking of Ginny. He supposed this was a good thing as they were dating but it suddenly hit him how serious he was about her.

Ginny. He realized that he was in love. It wasn't just dating, no, he wanted to spend his life with her. He knew he had to tell her soon, it wasn't right to keep this from her. Grinning he started thinking about the future. He had lost all thought that he might not survive, he had a reason to live and live he would. He finished his walk with a mood much brighter then he had had in a long time.

Later that week Harry found the time to take a walk with Ginny. He knew he had to tell her how he felt soon and now was the time. He was nervous to say the least. It seemed to start off alright classes were over for the day and nothing else was happening. He had caught Ginny right after class and asked her if she wanted to take a walk. It was Wednesday October 17th, the sky was clear it wasn't too cold yet and the sun would set right before dinner just in time to head back in. It was perfect.

They went out with light weight cloaks and holding hands. They were a little cold but it was ok. They were heading out to the lake to a path around its edge it was a wonderful walk filled with breathtaking views and stunning sights, Harry thought it would be perfect for the talk he wanted to have.

"A few days ago, I walked along the edge of the lake and was treated to the crunch and rustle of leaves with each step I made. The acoustics of this season are different and all sounds, no matter how hushed, are as crisp as autumn air," Harry began. "Do you know what this made me think of?" he asked her.

"Hmm, playing Quidditch in the game next month? It will be your first game in over a year won't it?" she guessed

Harry smiled. "Nope, that will be fun, but no, that wasn't it. Would you like me to tell you?" he asked her with a smirk.

They had reached the edge of the lake and they paused when she looked at him. "Yes, I would, Guessing takes too long anyway." She smiled back at him.

Smiling sadly he started them walking again and began. "Well the changing of all these beautiful leaves and the season made me start to think of other things changing. Things like how a war will be starting soon, how Voldemort is back, and a few other unpleasant things." Sighing he continued, "I know I'll be in the middle of it, I can't avoid it. He keeps coming after me and he won't stop till there is only one of us left. I was starting to get depressed so I tried to think about what the world would be like without Tom. I thought about how much better life would have been if I had grown up with my parents or even if I could have not been put at the Dursleys,and that helped for a while until I remembered that both of those were impossible, well for now at least. Then I started to think about the future and what it could have been and what it still can be. And do you know what I figured out?" he asked his stunned girlfriend.

After a minute of walking side by side, in which she was letting what he had said sink in, she said, "First no moping, I know it looks hard right now but we will get through it. And no, I don't know what you figured out, what was it?" she asked, still not looking at him.

Harry smiling brightly said, "I figured you would say something like that, and while I was thinking about the future I came to the conclusion that I can only imagine spending it with one person."

At this she stopped and turned toward the lake hugging herself, causing him to stop too, she said, "I'm happy for you, Harry. Who is she? She must be very special for you to say that."

Harry was stunned, she was on the verge of tears, he could hear it in her voice. He came up behind her and, smiling slightly, said, "You're right she is special and I love her: I know that now, it took me along time to realize it. She is smart, funny, kind, and is the strongest, most loving person I know."

Crying quietly now she choked out her next few words. "I'm happy for you, Harry, and I know you will make her happy, just tell me who it is please, that's all I ask."

Harry came closer and hugged her from behind, "It's you Gin, it's always been you. I love you. I think I have for a long time and just didn't know it."

Turning around and looking up at him with teary eyes she asked, "How do you know?"

He grinned. "It's because I can't see myself with anyone else, any time I think of the future I see you or evidence of you. When I think of children I see you holding a little redheaded girl, when I think of a career I see you right by my side in whichever job we choose; be it Quidditch or Aurors or something else, we are together. That is how I know," he finished looking down into her chocolate brown eyes.

With a little smile now she squeezed him tightly . "I love you too, Harry," she murmured into his shoulder.

Pulling back enough so he could see her he said, "Ginny I'm not sure you understand, I want to spend my life with you, marry you." Harry said very excited.

She was stunned, her mouth had formed a small O shape and she just stared at him. He was starting to get scared as she wasn't saying anything. "Gin?" he asked quietly. This effectively woke her from her pause. She grabbed him tightly and pulled him in for a long love filled kiss, when they broke apart they were both breathless.

"Can I take this as a proposal?" Ginny asked a minute later with a grin as they started walking again.

"That depends," Harry said. "Can I take that as a yes?" He smiled back.

Grinning the happy couple continued their walk talking about the future, about their hopes and dreams. Harry wanted at least two children a boy and a girl, if they had more he left up to Ginny. They both loved to play Quidditch but they didn't know if they could play professionally. They decided to ask the Weasleys up to the school so they could talk with Ginny's parents. Harry secretly planned to go ring shopping next Hogsmead weekend. Lastly they planned for Ginny to attend Harry's career meeting with Professor McGonagall later that month.

By the time they had finished talking they were both smiling brightly as if the sun were behind their very faces. When they reached the front of the school the sun was setting in a glorious display of colors ranging from the darkest red, through the most vibrant orange, to the glowing golden center and off the lake a reflection of a deep yellow. the colors of autumn displayed through the last light of day. It was a day neither would forget in all the years to come. And to think it all came from a breath of crisp autumn air.


End file.
